Data storage devices use magnetic recording heads to read and/or write data on magnetic storage media, such as a data storage discs. Magnetic recording heads typically include inductive write elements to record data on the storage media. An inductive write element or transducer may include a main pole having a pole tip and one or more return poles. Current is supplied to write coils to induce a flux path in the main pole to record data on one or more magnetic storage layers of the media. Data can be recorded using longitudinal or perpendicular recording techniques. In a perpendicular magnetic recording system, for an example, it is desirable to maximize write field strength and also maximize write field gradient to record more data in smaller spaces. In addition, side track erasure (STE) and adjacent track interference (ATI) should be limited.